Sonic NG Season 1
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman died in an explosion in Eggman's base. 42 years later, the reincarnations of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy try to stop Dr. Robo's plan to destroy the city.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**WARNING: Gay Content in some of the Prologue. Also a little swearing.**

**I thought of this years ago when I was in 1****st**** grade and now I have a chance to write it.**

**I hope you enjoy! I promise the second season of this will be much better than this one.**

****

**Sonic NG Season 1**

**Prologue**

A blue hedgehog, yellow two-tailed fox, red echidna, black and red hedgehog, white bat, and pink hedgehog headed to Dr. Robo's base. They went inside and ran the halls.

"We're almost to the Chaos Emeralds" exclaimed Tails, looking at his tracker.

"Alright buddy" smiled Sonic. The heroes got to the main room and saw the Chaos Emeralds.

"This seems too easy" exclaimed Sonic.

"I agree, this might be a trap" agreed Shadow. A cage landed above them and they gasped in surprise.

"Well if it isn't you pesky rodents. I shall defeat you all once and for all" laughed Eggman, coming in the room.

"I'd like to see you try Egghead" smirked Sonic. All of a sudden, a missile crashed through the ceiling and smashed the cage. Shadow and Knuckles kept the top of the cage up while the others got out. Shadow and Knuckles threw the top of the cage and joined the others.

"What was that?" asked Amy.

"I'll check" stated Tails. He walked to the missile as saw that there was a timer. Tails screamed in horror as he saw it.

"What is it Tails?" asked Sonic, worried. Tails had tears in his eyes as he looked at the others.

"It's a bomb. It's set to go off in one minute" replied Tails, tears falling from his cheeks.'

"What!" shouted the others, scared. Rouge hugged Knuckles and cried on his shoulder. Amy tried to comfort Tails, but it was no use. Sonic hugged Shadow and he hugged back. Eggman kept shivering in fear.

**0:05**

Knuckles kissed Rouge on the lips and she kissed back.

**0:04**

Sonic kissed Shadow on the lips and Shadow kissed back.

**0:03**

Amy kept hugging Tails as he cried on her shoulder.

**0:02**

Amy also cried as she knew that they were going to die.

**0:01**

Everyone closed their eyes as they waited for their end.

**BOOM!**

Everyone in Station Square saw Eggman's base blow up and screamed in anguish.

"No our heroes!" screamed a woman, tears falling down her face. Chris watched with ultimate sadness and so did the others. Chris had brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt, black pants, and blue sneakers. Harold placed a hand on Chris' shoulder and looked at him sadly.

Harold had short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a green short sleeved shirt, white pants, and white sneakers.

"Come on, we have to go" exclaimed Harold, sad. Chris nodded and they headed home, crying.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been 42 years since that event. A 14 year old girl headed to school with amazing speed. The girl had shoulder blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and peach skin. She wore a light green short sleeved shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers with a white stripe in the middle.

She got to Station Square Middle School and headed to the classroom. She walked inside the classroom to see a 15 year old boy and the teacher. The boy had upper back length red hair, purple eyes, and peach skin. He wore a red short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up?" smiled the girl. Knuckles looked at the girl and smiled.

"Hey Sonic, I haven't really done anything except for protecting the Master Emerald" smiled Knuckles. Sonic smiled and sat at her seat as the bell rang. Class began soon after.

A man walked over to a pod with a robot in it. The man had short brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black jumpsuit, red gloves, and black boots. He grinned as he saw his creation.

"Sonic, you won't be able to stop me this time. I will have my revenge" exclaimed the man. He opened the pod and his creation walked out of it. The robot was an exact copy of Sonic except for its red robotic eyes.

"Now Metal Sonic, get me the Chaos Emeralds" ordered the man.

"Yes Dr. Robo" stated Metal Sonic. It flew out of the base and Dr. Robo grinned.

Sonic got to the Thorndyke mansion. She walked in to see her father to greet her. Her father had short brown hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black sneakers.

"Hey Sonic" smiled her father.

"Hi dad" smiled Sonic.

"Master Chris, Mistress Sonic! It's about time for dinner!" shouted a woman from the kitchen.

"Could you go get Tails?" asked Chris.

"Sure thing" smiled Sonic. Sonic ran to the garage and saw a 12 year old girl working on a plane. The girl had chin length hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt, white pants, and white sneakers.

"Hey Tails, it's almost time for dinner" exclaimed Sonic.

"Okay Sonic" smiled Tails. They headed inside of the mansion.

Dinner was over and Sonic and Tails went to their room. They started their homework and Sonic was having trouble with her science.

"I don't get this cell stuff" whispered Sonic. Tails looked at her.

"You'll get it eventually" smiled Tails. Sonic smiled back and continued her homework.

Sonic ran around the next day. She got to the mountains and saw a glow.

"A Chaos Emerald!" smiled Sonic. She ran to it, but she heard an engine above her. She looked up to see Metal Sonic.

'This must be another one of Dr. Robo's creations' Sonic thought.

"Target Sonic Thorndyke" stated Metal Sonic. It flew to Sonic and crashed into her before she could react. Sonic pushed Metal Sonic off with her feet and stood up.

"Time to trash you like the other robots" smirked Sonic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Time to trash you like the other robots" smirked Sonic. Metal Sonic charged for her, but she dodged. Sonic extended her arm toward Metal Sonic.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic. The blue wind went toward Metal Sonic, but it dodged the wind.

"I shall succeed in my master's orders. Now stay out of my way!" exclaimed Metal Sonic.

"There's no way I'm going to let you do that" exclaimed Sonic.

"Then you leave me no choice, but to kill you" growled Metal Sonic. Its claws extended and Sonic looked in shock.

'What is this thing?' Sonic thought, shocked. Metal Sonic charged with its claws in front of it. Sonic dodged the claws and kicked Metal Sonic in the back. Metal Sonic growled and turned to Sonic with its claws going toward her stomach.

Sonic dodged again and punched its head. It almost lost its balance. Metal Sonic activated its jets and flew toward Sonic with incredible speed. Before Sonic could react, Metal Sonic slashed her arm.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Sonic, holding her arm.

"These jets allow me to go as fast as you. Now stand still and die" exclaimed Metal Sonic. It charged again, but Sonic dodged. Sonic spin dashed Metal Sonic in the stomach and it fell to the ground. Metal Sonic got up and charged again.

Before Sonic could react, the claws stabbed deep into her stomach. She fell to the ground and passed out. Metal Sonic walked toward the green Chaos Emerald. It picked it up and flew off with its rockets.

Tails was searching for Sonic on the X-tornado. She had a 13 year old boy in the seat behind her. The boy had short blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and white sneakers.

"We have to find Sonic. I'm worried" exclaimed the boy, worried.

"Don't worry Rose. I'm sure she's fine" assured Tails. Rose smiled and looked out of the window. He saw a robot holding a green Chaos Emerald fly past them. He looked down and saw that Sonic was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He gasped in horror as he saw it.

"Tails, land the plane! I see Sonic and she's hurt!" shouted Rose, extremely worried for his friend. Tails landed the plane next to Sonic and they both got out. They ran to her and gasped in horror as they saw the blood.

"Help me get her to the plane" ordered Tails. Rose nodded and they picked Sonic up. They placed Sonic on the back seat of the plane. Tails and Rose got into their seats and took off to the hospital.

Sonic lied on a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her stomach. Chris, Tails, and Rose were in the room with her.

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Chris, confused.

"I did see a robot fly away with a Chaos Emerald. Dr. Robo must have built it to get the Chaos Emeralds" replied Rose.

"We have to get the Chaos Emeralds before him. Who knows what he's planning. Come on Rose" exclaimed Tails. Rose and Tails left the room.

Dr. Robo looked at the screen and saw that Metal Sonic defeated Sonic and got the first Chaos Emerald.

"Keep doing the good work Metal Sonic. The world shall know how I felt when I lost my family" laughed Dr. Robo. He kept watching Metal Sonic's progress.

Tails and Rose were in the X-tornado on their way to Angel Island.

"I hope we get there on time. Knuckles has a Chaos Emerald" exclaimed Rose, worried.

"I hope so to" stated Tails. They continued their course to Angel Island.

Knuckles stood by the Master Emerald. He heard an engine ahead of him. Metal Sonic landed in front of Knuckles. Knuckles got into a battle stance.

"Who're you?" asked Knuckles.

"I am Metal Sonic. I have come to take your Chaos Emerald" replied Metal Sonic.

"There's no way you're going to get it tin can!" shouted Knuckles. Metal Sonic began to charge at Knuckles.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Metal Sonic began to charge at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged and kicked it in the back. Metal Sonic fell to the ground and Knuckles charged. Metal Sonic used its rockets to dodge Knuckles' punch.

Knuckles tried to punch Metal Sonic, but it dodged. Metal Sonic used its claws to scratch Knuckles' leg. Knuckles screamed in pain and knelt down. Metal Sonic punched Knuckles in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

The Chaos Emerald fell out of his pocket and Metal Sonic picked it up.

"Two down, five to go" exclaimed Metal Sonic. It flew away with its rockets.

Tails landed the X-tornado by the Master Emerald. Tails and Amy got out of the plane and saw Knuckles. They ran to him and he tried to get up.

"D-Damn it" growled Knuckles.

"What happened Knuckles?" asked Tails.

"Metal Sonic got my Chaos Emerald" replied Knuckles.

"That must be Dr. Robo's creation" exclaimed Rose.

"Let's get you to a hospital Knuckles" exclaimed Tails. Tails and Rose helped Knuckles get into the plane and took off to the hospital.

Knuckles had his leg bandaged and the three heroes hurried to the X-tornado and blasted off. Tails looked at his scanner, but couldn't find a Chaos Emerald.

"What are we going to do without Sonic helping us?" asked Rose, scared.

"We'll find a way to stop Metal Sonic and get the Chaos Emeralds" assured Tails.

"Tails is right Rose. We have to do this without Sonic. We have to stop Dr. Robo from killing everyone" exclaimed Knuckles. Rose nodded in determination. The tracker beeped like crazy.

"I found the Chaos Emerald! It's in a museum!" shouted Tails.

"Alright then let's go!" shouted Knuckles. They headed to the museum.

Metal Sonic shot the G.U.N robots and flew to where it sensed the Chaos Emerald. G.U.N robots kept getting in the way. Metal Sonic destroyed them with its claws and crashed through many doors. It saw a door to a room and smashed into it.

Inside, Metal Sonic saw more G.U.N robots.

"Intruder Alert!" shouted a G.U.N robot. They tried to shoot Metal Sonic, but dodged all of the bullets. It picked up a gun and shot the case in the room.

Metal Sonic took the blue Chaos Emerald inside of it. It flew through the ceiling and to G.U.N HQ.

Tails, Rose, and Knuckles got to the room where the Chaos Emerald was and saw that it was gone.

"We're once again too late" whispered Rose. The tracker beeped in Tails' hand and the three heroes looked at it.

"Metal Sonic's headed for G.U.N! We have to get there now!" shouted Knuckles. They ran out of the museum and got into the X-tornado. They took off and headed to G.U.N.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Robo checked Metal Sonic's progress and saw that it was headed to G.U.N HQ. He laughed as he saw it.

"I might as well have Metal Sonic kill the commander to. I will send a message when Metal Sonic gets there" exclaimed Dr. Robo.

The commander was walking in the hallway of G.U.N HQ. The commander had short grey hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wore the G.U.N commander outfit. He walked into the computer room and saw the soldiers working. There was a purple Chaos Emerald in a case in the middle of the room.

"How's everything going soldier?" asked the commander.

"Things are going well. Wait, what's this! There's a robot in the base!" shouted the soldier.

"It must be one of Dr. Robo's creations! Sound the alarm!" shouted the commander.

"Yes sir!" stated the soldier. Before the alarm could be activated, there was a crash at the door. Everyone turned to see Metal Sonic and a monitor with Dr. Robo on it behind it.

"Why hello there commander" grinned Dr. Robo.

"Dr. Robo, what do you want!" shouted the commander.

"I want your Chaos Emerald and to kill you" exclaimed Dr. Robo. The commander was shocked at what he said.

"Why do you want to kill me?" asked the commander, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! You killed my family! 19 years ago you invaded their home and killed three of the most important people in my life! I will have my revenge you tyrant!" shouted Dr. Robo. Metal Sonic charged for the commander, but he dodged. Three soldiers got in front of the commander and tried to shoot Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic dodged all of the missiles and got in front of the soldiers.

Its claws plunged into their stomachs and went through their bodies. The commander watched in horror as Metal Sonic was about to stab through his chest.

Tails, Rose, and Knuckles entered G.U.N HQ after the X-tornado landed. They ran in the halls and Tails' tracker beeped.

"The emeralds at the computer room" exclaimed Tails. They got to the computer and their eyes widened in horror. They saw that Metal Sonic was about to stag through the commander's chest. Knuckles ran toward them and blocked Metal Sonic's claws with his hand.

The claws stabbed deep into his hand and he screamed in pain. Metal Sonic jumped away from them and stood next to the monitor. Tails and Rose stood by the commander and Knuckles.

"Are you alright commander?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine" replied the commander.

"How dare you three get in the way of my revenge!" shouted Dr. Robo.

"We can't let you kill the commander or get the Chaos Emerald. That's what Sonic would say" exclaimed Tails.

"Metal Sonic, kill them!" ordered Dr. Robo. Metal Sonic charged for Tails, but she dodged. Knuckles punched Metal Sonic in the stomach. Metal Sonic fell to the floor. Rose took out his hammer and charged for Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic activated its rockets and flew out of the way. Metal Sonic used its claws to stab Knuckles' already wounded leg. He screamed in pain and knelt down. Metal Sonic slashed Rose with its claws and he fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

Before Tails could react, Metal Sonic stabbed the commander in the chest with its claws. Tails watched in horror as the commander fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Metal Sonic got the purple Chaos Emerald out of the case. It flew away and Dr. Robo laughed.

"Thanks for the Chaos Emerald!" laughed Dr. Robo. The monitor flew out of the building. Tails hurried to the commander and Rose got up to help. Tails and Rose took the commander to the X-tornado with Knuckles following behind them, limping. They took off and headed to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tails was waiting with Chris in the hospital.

"If this keeps up, Dr. Robo will win and destroy everything" exclaimed Tails.

"You can't give up Tails" exclaimed Chris.

"We can't win! Without Sonic, we don't stand a chance!" shouted Tails.

"Tails, listen to yourself. You can't give up just because Sonic isn't there to help you. She wouldn't want to hear you say that" exclaimed Chris. Tails looked at him, shocked.

"You really think so?" asked Tails.

"I know so" replied Chris. Knuckles and Rose walked toward them with their wounds bandaged.

"Are you two okay?" asked Tails, worried.

"We're fine Tails" replied Knuckles.

"What about the commander?" asked Chris.

"The doctors said that Metal Sonic stabbed him in the heart. They're not sure if he's going to make it" replied Rose.

"Oh no" whimpered Tails.

"We have to find the Chaos Emeralds instead of worrying about the commander. Let's get a move on!" exclaimed Knuckles. Tails and Rose nodded and the three heroes headed for the X-tornado.

It was around midnight when the tracker beeped.

"The next Chaos Emerald is in a field underground" explained Tails.

"It's a good thing that I brought the shovel claws then" exclaimed Knuckles, taking out the shovel claws then" exclaimed Knuckles, taking out the Shovel Claws from a bag. The field was below them and Tails got ready to land. The plane touched the ground and they got out of the plane.

Tails held the tracker and they walked around. The tracker beeped and they looked below them.

"The emeralds right below us" explained Tails.

"Alright, stand back" stated Knuckles. He placed his shovel claws on and Tails and Rose took a couple steps back. Knuckles began to dig into the ground.

Metal Sonic flew in the sky and looked for the next Chaos Emerald. Its eyes glowed as it sensed the Chaos Emerald. It flew to where the Chaos Emerald was.

It's been an hour since Knuckles started digging. Rose yawned as he got really tired.

"I hope that we could go to bed after this" yawned Rose.

"We will I'm sure Dr. Robo will have Metal Sonic recharge" exclaimed Tails. Knuckles climbed up the hole he was in.

"Did you find it?" asked Rose. Knuckles held out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Got it right here" smiled Knuckles. They heard an engine above them and looked up to see Metal Sonic.

"It's Metal Sonic!" shouted Tails.

"Let's take down this tin can!" shouted Rose, taking out his hammer. Metal Sonic landed in front of the three heroes. Metal Sonic looked at the Chaos Emerald in Knuckles' hand.

"Give me the emerald and nobody gets hurt" exclaimed Metal Sonic.

"There's no way we're giving this to you without a fight!" shouted Knuckles.

"Very well" stated Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic charged for Knuckles. Amy blocked the charge with his hammer and Knuckles punched Metal Sonic's stomach. Metal Sonic fell to the ground. It got up and charged for Tails. Before she could react, Metal Sonic got her into a choke hold.

"If you want her to live, hand over the Chaos Emerald" exclaimed Metal Sonic, tightening its grip on Tails' neck. Tails screamed in panic and began to choke.

"Alright, alright here" stated Knuckles, throwing the Chaos Emerald by Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic threw Tails and picked up the Chaos Emerald. Rose caught Tails as Metal Sonic flew away.

"Sorry Tails" stated Knuckles.

"Don't worry, Sonic would have done the same thing" exclaimed Tails. The three heroes looked at the night sky.

Metal Sonic was recharging in a pod. Dr. Robo looked at the Chaos Emeralds with a grin.

"I will have my revenge on them soon" grinned Dr. Robo.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tails, Rose, and Knuckles were in the X-tornado the next day.

"Do you think we'll win? Dr. Robo just might win this time" exclaimed Rose worried.

"We have to win, or Dr. Robo will destroy everything and kill everyone for his revenge" explained Knuckles.

"I wonder what his revenge is about" exclaimed Tails.

"I have a feeling that we'll find out sometime in our lives" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Yeah" agreed Tails. The tracker beeped and Tails looked at it.

"Where's the emerald Tails?" asked Rose.

"It's in the desert outside of Station Square" replied Tails. They headed for the desert.

The three heroes got to the desert an hour later. Tails landed the plane and they got out.

"The Chaos Emerald should be a couple miles north" explained Tails.

"Then why did we land here?" asked Rose.

"If Metal Sonic gets there before us, he won't notice us so easily" replied Tails.

"You're planning on a surprise attack!" smiled Knuckles.

"Exactly" smiled Tails. The three heroes began to walk through the desert.

Sonic woke up on the hospital bed. She looked around and saw Chris next to her.

"I'm glad to see you awake" smiled Chris.

"What happened?" asked Sonic, confused.

"You got beat up when Metal Sonic came. Tails, Rose, and Knuckles are trying to find the Chaos Emeralds before Metal Sonic" explained Chris.

"What!" shouted Sonic, worried.

"Do you think you're well enough to help them?" asked Chris. Sonic nodded and got of bed.

"Check me out of here will ya'?" asked Sonic. Chris nodded with a smile. Sonic ran out of the hospital.

Tails, Rose, and Knuckles got to a mountain and Tails' device beeped.

"It seems that the emerald's on top of that mountain" explained Tails. Knuckles and Rose nodded. Knuckles began to climb up the mountain and Tails and Rose waited for him. Knuckles got up to the top to see Metal Sonic holding the white Chaos Emerald. Metal Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Give me that Chaos Emerald!" shouted Knuckles. Knuckles charged for Metal Sonic, but it dodged. Metal Sonic charged for Knuckles and scratched his arm with its claws. Knuckles screamed in pain and stepped a couple steps back. Knuckles kept trying to punch Metal Sonic, but it kept dodging.

Knuckles tried to punch Metal Sonic one more time, but it grabbed his fist. Metal Sonic threw Knuckles and he landed to the ground. Metal Sonic began to charge for Knuckles.

Tails and Rose still waited for Knuckles.

"I hope he's okay. He's taking a long time" exclaimed Rose, worried.

"The Chaos Emerald might be underground" assured Tails. A strong wind passed them and they saw that the outline was blue.

"Was that Sonic?" asked Rose. They saw the blue line head up the mountain.

"It is Sonic!" smiled Tails. They watched the blue line go up the mountain.

Knuckles got ready for the final blow.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted a voice. The blue wind made impact on Metal Sonic's back and it landed behind Knuckles. Knuckles looked up and smiled.

"Sonic!" smiled Knuckles. Metal Sonic got up and flew away.

"Metal Sonic's getting away!" shouted Sonic. Knuckles growled and the two heroes looked at Metal Sonic's retreating form.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rose were flying over the sea in the X-tornado. Sonic gulped in fear as she looked out the window. The tracker beeped and Tails looked at it.

"It seems that the sixth Chaos Emerald is underwater" explained Tails. Sonic gulped in fear.

"Underwater?" whimpered Sonic.

"Don't worry, we'll help you swim down there Sonic" assured Rose. Sonic nodded still a little scared. Tails began to land the plane to the sea. They got out of the plane and stood on it. Knuckles got the swimming gear form the plane. Everyone got the swimming gear on them.

Tails dived into the water and Knuckles and Rose held on to Sonic's arms. They dived after Tails.

Dr. Robo looked at the screen and saw the four heroes dive into the water. He pressed a button on his keyboard.

"Wait for them to come up from the water Metal Sonic. You can't go down there or you'll short circuit" exclaimed Dr. Robo. He continued to look at the screen.

The four heroes swam around, searching for the Chaos Emerald. They saw a sunken ship and swam toward it. The tracker beeped at Tails looked at it.

"The Chaos Emerald is in that sunken ship. Knuckles, you come with me. Sonic and Rose go right" explained Tails. The others nodded and split up to find the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic and Rose looked around the sunken ship.

"Found it yet?" asked Rose.

"Nope" replied Sonic. They found a chest and looked in it. They saw a blue Chaos Emerald held by a skeleton hand.

"Alright!" smiled Sonic.

"That's creepy" whimpered Rose, looking at the skeleton hand.

"Kind of" stated Sonic. Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emerald and tried to pry it off of the skeleton hand. Rose watched in disgust. Sonic finally got the Chaos Emerald pried out of the skeleton's hand.

"Alright let's go" smiled Sonic. Rose nodded and helped Sonic swim to the surface.

Tails and Knuckles kept searching for the Chaos Emerald. They looked up to see Sonic and Rose swimming to the surface.

"Looks like they found the Chaos Emerald" exclaimed Tails.

"Then let's get to the surface" exclaimed Knuckles. They swam to the surface.

00000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Robo saw the four heroes get to the X-tornado.

"Alright Metal Sonic, now's your chance" exclaimed Dr. Robo.

The four heroes looked up as they heard an engine. Metal Sonic was above them looking at them with menacing eyes.

"Metal Sonic!" shouted Sonic. Metal Sonic charged for Sonic and punched her stomach. Sonic screamed in pain and fell on the plane. Metal Sonic snatched the blue Chaos Emerald from her. It flew away and Knuckles growled.

"Damn it!" growled Knuckles.

"We have to find the last Chaos Emerald!" shouted Tails. The others nodded and got into the X-tornado. They took off and tried to find the last Chaos Emerald.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The four heroes were in the X-tornado. Tails looked at the tracker as the others tried to relax.

"Maybe Dr. Robo will win this time" exclaimed Rose, worried.

"Don't talk like that Rose. We'll win no matter what" exclaimed Sonic. Rose nodded in determination. The tracker beeped and Tails looked at it.

"The last Chaos Emerald is at Harold's house" explained Tails.

"We better hurry!" shouted Sonic, worried. They headed to Harold's house.

A man was reading the newspaper. The man had short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. The man wore a short sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers.

All of a sudden, there was a crash in his wall. He saw Metal Sonic and a monitor with Dr. Robo on it.

"Hello Harold, long time no see" grinned Dr. Robo.

"D-David, what are you doing? Why are you here?" asked Harold, nervous.

"I came for your Chaos Emerald dear brother. Now where is it?" replied Dr. Robo.

"I'm not telling you David" exclaimed Harold.

"Well, I guess I'll have Metal Sonic destroy this place until I find it" grinned Dr. Robo. Metal Sonic slashed the entire house with its claws. Harold got out of the house in time to see his house collapse. Metal Sonic came out and held the teal Chaos Emerald. Metal Sonic flew away.

The four heroes saw Metal Sonic above Station Square. The seven Chaos Emeralds were around it and it began to transform.

"Oh no, we're too late!" shouted Rose. Metal Sonic transformed to Super Mecha Sonic. Super Mecha Sonic had all gold metal armor and glowing red eyes.

"We have to stop it or it will destroy the entire city!" shouted Knuckles. Sonic looked below her and saw the seven Chaos Emeralds. She jumped off the X-tornado and the Chaos Emeralds surrounded her. She transformed to Super Sonic.

Super Sonic had shoulder length blonde hair, red eyes, and peach skin. She wore a gold short sleeved shirt, gold shorts, and red shoes with a white stripe in the middle. She took off after Super Mecha Sonic.

"Go Sonic!" cheered Tails, Rose, and Knuckles.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Super Sonic got to where Super Mecha Sonic was.

"Time to get you metal ass kicked" smirked Super Sonic. Super Sonic punched Super Mecha Sonic in the face. Super Mecha Sonic got thrown away a couple feet and Super Sonic flew after it.

Super Mecha Sonic extended its claws and charged. Super Sonic dodged the claws and grabbed its wrists. She kicked it in the stomach and oil came out of its mouth. Super Mecha Sonic growled and charged again. Super Sonic dodged again and extended her arm.

"Chaos Wind!" shouted Super Sonic. The golden wind made impact on Super Mecha Sonic. Its arm came off from the Chaos Wind. Super Sonic punched Super Mecha Sonic's stomach hard enough to get inside of it. She pulled the main wires out and its eyes began to disappear. Super Sonic tapped her foot onto Super Mecha Sonic and it fell to the ground. Super Sonic flew to the others.

Tails, Rose, and Knuckles cheered as Super Sonic landed in front of them. Sonic turned back to normal and gave them a thumb up. Chris and Harold ran toward the four heroes.

"Guys, we have news on the commander!" shouted Chris.

"How is he?" asked Tails.

"He's going to be fine" smiled Harold. The four heroes cheered.

"I say that we all go home and relax" smiled Sonic. The others nodded and headed home.


End file.
